Sailor Moon Chapter 3 Lost Friends
by lltn45
Summary: Heres the third instalment of the series I've created, will serena leave her boyfriend or will she stay with the scouts? Read and review please.


Sailor Moon - Fanfiction Series  
  
  
  
Lost Friends  
  
Mrs. Tsukino: Honey, we're leaving now c'mon let's go!  
  
Sammy: Serena! Don't tell me you're gonna stay here! Serena is still hesitating and is under pressure.  
  
Darien: Please Serena? The girls and I need you. Darien is still holding onto Serena's hand.  
  
Serena: Oh.Darien. Still hesitant, Serena reluctantly lets go of Dariens hand and walks over to her mom. Darien is heartbroken by this decision and couldn't bear to see Serena so he begins to turn around and walk away. Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye are silent and then turns around and starts to walk away too.  
  
Darien: I've lost her.  
  
Amy: Cheer up Darien, I bet she'll call you when she gets over there.  
  
Lita: I can't believe she chose to leave us when we have a new enemy after us.  
  
Raye: C'mon guys! Think how Serena felt being put into a position were she had to choose between her family or us and if I was in that position I wouldn't know what to choose.  
  
Darien: If I should've paid much more attention to her than to Rini then maybe she wouldn't have left.  
  
Mina: Don't blame yourself Darien, it was Serena's choice. Raye starts to edge a bit more closer to Darien.  
  
Raye: Darien.I was thinking since Serena has left you are you two gonna be.you know?  
  
Darien: Breaking up? Raye I know you like cute guys but I still love Serena no matter what. Raye's face drops.  
  
Raye: Oh.um.you got it wrong Darien what I meant was.  
  
Voice: WHAT YOU MEANT WAS THAT DARIEN SHOULD BREAK UP WITH ME YOU LITTLE SNEAKING WITCH! Darien and the girls turn around and see a figure mad as hell running towards Raye.  
  
Lita: That's.SERENA!  
  
Serena: HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY GUY BEHIND MY BACK! YOU'RE GONNA. Darien steps in front and stops Serena jus in time before she could beat the crap out of Raye.  
  
Darien: Serena! Stop! While Darien is trying to pull Serena back from Raye, the girls shield Raye from the furious Serena.  
  
Raye: Serena you got it all wrong!  
  
Serena: I've got it all wrong?! Then what were you doing getting closer to my boyfriend and asking him.no wait telling him to break up with me?!  
  
Darien: Serena! You've got to stop this madness right now!  
  
Serena: Stop this right now?! Oh no I'm just getting started, I turn against my family to stay here with you guys as you pleaded me too and she tries to steal my boyfriend in all this?!  
  
Amy: You mean your gonna stay here with us?  
  
Serena: What else do you think I'm here for?! Darien manages to calm Serena down after a long shouting fight. Darien: Serena listen to me.I love you and only you and that's all that matters.  
  
Serena: You listen to me Raye, from now on we're no longer friends and I don't even know you!  
  
Amy: Serena.I know you're mad at the moment but you got it all wrong, it was just a misunderstanding.  
  
Serena: A misunderstanding?! Amy I know what I saw and it was very clear that Raye was going to take away my guy! Serena begins to back away from Darien and the girls.  
  
Serena: I can't believe all of you guys are on Raye's side you.you. A tear rolls down Serena's cheeks.  
  
Darien: Serena this is not a.  
  
Serena: I never want to see any of you people again! Serena starts to run away from Darien and the girls and Darien starts to go after her when Mina pulls him back.  
  
Mina: No Darien let her have her space right now, I think we all need some space right now.  
  
  
  
A dark gloomy figure walks into an alleyway.  
  
Mysterious Person: Master I saw the sailor scouts having a fight, I think this could be a useful time for an attack on them since the moon princess is all alone and furious at the girls.  
  
Mysterious Person #2: No.not yet, I want to attack them when I regain all my strength back. For years I have been wanting revenge on the sailor scouts but when the time is right I will do it.  
  
Mysterious Person: As you wish master. At Andrews apartment there was a knock on the door.  
  
Andrew: Huh? Who would be coming here at this time? He walks over to the door and opens it.  
  
Serena: Hi.uh.Andrew, I know this is a bad time to come but I was.wondering if I could.stay at your apartment for a couple of days? Andrew looks confused.  
  
Andrew: Oh.uh.why do you want to stay at my place?  
  
Serena: It's.its sort of a complicated story.  
  
Andrew: Oh.I get it you having family problems at home?  
  
Serena: No.no it's nothing like that. Andrew is starting to get curious.  
  
Andrew: Come in and tell me what happened.  
  
  
  
Andrew: I dunno Serena, it's not quite like Raye trying to steal your boyfriend, I mean look at it has she got any boyfriend? Did she say she wanted Darien?  
  
Serena: Raye did try to go after Darien before he and I was a couple but she backed off when we were a real couple.  
  
Andrew: Are you sure you don't want to call Darien? I've got his number in my list.  
  
Serena: No, I don't want to call him right now.  
  
Andrew: Ok, I'm quite late now for my shift today maybe you should get some sleep, there's some food left in the fridge if you get hungry. I think you should call your parents to let you know where you're staying. Bye Serena. Andrew closes the door. Serena: Should I call my parents? Hmm.if I do then I'll cop an earful of shouting from dad but if I don't they'll get really worried. Serena hesitates for a moment staring at the phone.  
  
Serena: Oh what the hell! She picks up the phone and dials the number her mother gave to her before they boarded the plane.  
  
Serena: Hello? It's Serena here.  
  
Sammy: Oh boy Serena you're in a lot of trouble, dad's furious at you.  
  
  
  
Since Serena chose to stay in Tokyo, her family forced her go back to school even though Serena didn't disagree with them.  
  
Ms. H: Serena I heard about you wanting to stay here, I think it's so nice wanting to stay with your friends here. Serena doesn't say anything; she's just staring at the window.  
  
Ms. H: Serena? Serena? Hello!  
  
Serena: Hmm?  
  
Ms. H: What planet are you on?! I was talking to you did you hear a thing I said?  
  
Serena: Umm.you were saying something about how nice I was staying here.  
  
Ms. H: Good, it proves you're alive anyway since you decided to stay here and it's Monday you're ready to take the test today I hope you studied a lot on this. Serena doesn't reply still staring at the window, Ms. H is getting tired of yelling at her so she just placed the test on her desk and walked away. At the Crown Arcade, Andrew and Darien are talking about the incident at the airport.  
  
Andrew: So is it true that Raye tried to make you break up with Serena?  
  
Darien: Huh? No, I think Serena is just doesn't understand what happened, I wonder where she's staying now? She can't be at her home because her family has packed everything and moved.  
  
Andrew: Well she's staying at my place; she came to my apartment the other day and told me everything.  
  
Darien: What? Serena's staying at your place? Why didn't you tell me before?  
  
Andrew: I thought you wanted to give her some space, I think she's trying to avoid you and the rest of the girls.  
  
Darien: I think we need to sort out this mess and soon.  
  
  
  
Now that Serena is not connecting with Darien and the other girls, it seems like the Sailor Scouts are slowly beginning to fall apart. Even at this time two mysterious villains are preparing for an attack on the Sailor Scouts. Will Serena and Raye stay as unknowns to each other or will they forgive and forget and remember The Good Old Days? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


End file.
